


Snow and Seduction

by CiraArana



Series: Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Literary Allusions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation, Presents, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiraArana/pseuds/CiraArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets snowed in at the Potters', and Al seizes the opportunity to seduce the man he's always wanted.</p><p>A series of drabbles, written for adventdrabbles in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> First advent drabble in 2010, prompt #1: mistletoe. Not beta'd.

Severus glared at the greenery that floated above his head. He could see the glow of magic around it that told him he wouldn't be allowed to move until he had bowed to tradition.

He glared at the boy standing in front of him. "I have told you no!"

An impish grin was his answer. "I haven't done a thing."

"Merely happened to be standing here when I came through the door."

The boy's bright green eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Funny how things happen."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. There was nothing he could do but give in.

*

The nervousness he had felt earlier was entirely gone. He'd known that Severus wouldn't be happy, but Al had been willing to risk the man's wrath. Tradition and magic were really helpful excuses.

But now all he felt was exhilaration. He would get to kiss Severus. Severus had to kiss him to satisfy the magic, and no amount of pushing Al away and telling him he wasn't interested in children would help.

And, thanks to Al's brother, it had to be a real kiss, not merely a quick peck.

Al closed his eyes and parted his lips for Severus's kiss.


	2. Promising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt #2: Christmas candle. Unbeta'd.

Al had his chin propped in one hand and stared down the length of the table at Severus. As usual, the man ignored the bustle around him, concentrating on his journal. Al watched the thin lips curl derisively, and a shiver ran through him.

Only yesterday, those lips had kissed him.

He was jerked from the delicious memory by his sister. Lily plopped down onto a chair next to him. She followed his eyes and wrinkled her nose. "I can't understand what you see in him."

Al remembered strong hands, hard lips, heat, and intense eyes. He smiled. "Can't you?"

*

The boy was watching him. Severus could feel the eyes on him, like a warm touch on his face.

Immediately, he pushed the thought away. He couldn't be thinking like that. True, the stolen kiss had been unexpectedly ... good. But the boy was still too young. And Severus wasn't interested. At all.

He looked up at last, and his breath caught. Above the red and green candle that stood between them, the boy's eyes met his. The candle's light reflected in bright green eyes, and it's warmth in the smile on lush red lips, a smile full of promise.


	3. Of Snow and Wish Fulfilment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #3: snow.

**Of Snow and Wish Fulfilment**

Severus peered at the snow that was reaching up to the windowsill and suppressed a sigh. He wouldn't be leaving the Potter household anytime soon. Damn blizzard!

He'd been invited for dinner on the first advent, as usual. By the time he and Potter had grown bored with insulting each other, the blizzard had reached full strength. Severus hadn't been able to leave. The Floo network had been closed down due to frost, and Apparating would have been suicide.

Severus had agreed to stay until the weather cleared.

Three days later, and the white menace showed no signs of letting up.

A door opened behind him, and he suppressed another sigh.

Neither did the green-eyed menace.

*

Al leaned against the doorframe and watched Severus stare out the window at the still falling snow.

To Al, the blizzard had been a godsend. He knew that wizards weren't strong enough to influence the weather, but he couldn't help but wonder if not his desire for Severus to stay had been strong enough to … help a little.

It was the season of love and fulfilled wishes, after all. Al had got his wish for Severus to stay.

He pushed off the doorframe and entered the library, closing the door behind him.

Now it was time to work on the love.


	4. Hiding Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's prompt #4: Christmas cookies.

**Hiding Together**

Severus turned from the window when the door locked. Ignoring the boy would be undignified. He'd meet the menace head on.

"Yes?" he said coolly. "Have you come looking for me?"

The boy smiled at him. "I'm always looking for you."

Severus ground his teeth, but before he could reply, Al went on, "Actually, it's another happy accident. I'm hiding. Mum's decided to bake Christmas cookies, and I'd rather not stay in the same room with Jamie and icing."

"This isn't the best place for hiding," Severus said dryly, "obviously."

Al laughed. "Oh, I don't know. I think it's perfect."

*

Al's heart was racing as he approached Severus. The man hadn't yet made move to bolt, or hex Al, though he stood straight and attempted to glare down his nose at Al.

The glare made Al all the more determined the change the intensity of that gaze into something more pleasurable.

"Hardly perfect," Severus was drawling, "since you found me."

"Mmm, I'll always try to find you," Al breathed as he stepped up to the other man. "And then we can hide together."

Severus's black eyes couldn't darken with desire. But they heated as they dropped down to Al's mouth.


	5. Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And prompt #5 is: eggnog!

**Something Hot**

From his vantage point – high-backed chair in a corner, room in full view – Severus watched the menace fight with his brother and sister over a jigsaw puzzle. They were loud and rambunctious, laughing and stealing each other's pieces.

So young. None of them even twenty yet! Severus needed to remember that.

Yet, earlier, when the boy had stood in front of Severus, he hadn't seemed too young. Almost as tall as Severus, eyes dark with desire … Not a child at all.

Then James the second, covered in icing and waving a looted bottle of baking rum, had burst in.

*

Al knew Severus was watching him. The man's intense gaze felt like magic, making his skin tingle. Al's cock was rock hard, rubbing against the seam of his jeans with every move he made.

Thank God Jamie had inherited Dad's obliviousness.

Mum came in, a tray floating behind her. "I made eggnog."

Al seized the opportunity and two glasses. Using the table for cover, he approached Severus's chair.

"Want something hot?"

Severus's eyes remained fixed on the outline of Al's erection as he took the offered glass, fingers brushing against Al's, making Al's heart hammer against his ribs.

"I might."


	6. Thawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 was kind of prompt - frozen lake and/or ice skating. I got both in, go me! :D

**Thawing**

"Do you think the snow's thawing?" Lily peered hopefully outside the window as she dumped the breakfast dishes in the sink. "I think it is. Do you think it is?"

Potter looked up from the files he was buried in. "Is it?"

Lily huffed. "I want to go _out_. It's so cold outside, the lake's got to be frozen! I want to go ice skating!"

"Hmm," said Potter from behind his file.

"Patience, dear." His wife kissed Lily's cheek and went to check the roof.

Severus stirred his tea, wondering where his own urge to leave the house had gone.

*

Al, head pillowed on folded arms, pursued his favourite hobby: watching Severus. He felt warm; full with a good breakfast and heavy with satisfaction.

For all he cared, the snow never had to thaw. It could remain until Christmas!

Or, at least, until he'd got Severus naked on a bed behind locked and warded doors.

Al shifted lazily in his chair as his cock stirred and filled.

He knew he was getting closer to his goal, could tell by just looking Severus. The man's prickly irritability was gone, the tension between them of a far more pleasurable kind now.

Soon.


	7. Saved by the Poinsettia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's prompt #7: poinsettia

**Saved by the Poinsettia**

The afternoon found Severus once more in the library, staring morosely at the shelves. They held a wide selection of books, classic texts and basic texts, mostly on the Dark Arts and defence. Some of these books were quite old and rare.

Severus sighed when nothing caught his interest and prowled over to the window, staring outside.

It had been five days now since the blizzard hit. Usually, being cooped up for days at a time wasn't a problem for him, all he needed was a good book. But now, Severus was bored.

He wondered where the menace had gone.

*

Al loved his family, but sometimes, he didn't like them very much. He loved Jamie and Lily for being busy with the jigsaw puzzle and Dad for reading files, but he didn't like Mum one bit.

Everyone was occupied, Severus was alone in the library, but instead of taking advantage of the situation, Al had to help safe Mum's plants. Apparently, the heating charms on the conservatory were failing.

"They aren't even magical plants," Al complained, levitating a poinsettia.

"No reason to let them die," Mum replied. "Put that one in the library, there's room enough."

Al loved his mum.


	8. Pine Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8 in 2010 was "pine forest". *grins*

**Pine Forest**

Severus was startled from his morose thoughts by the door opening. He turned around, pretending his heart didn't beat faster with anticipation – and found himself faced with a floating poinsettia.

It bobbed into the room, revealing the green eyes and impish smile of the menace levitating it.

Severus involuntarily smiled back, and the brat's smile became blinding.

The poinsettia banged against a shelf.

Severus frowned. "What are you doing with this thing?"

"Helping Mum save her plants." Al, flushed, carefully set the plant down. "We'll need to put most of them in here."

"And you'll bring them here."

"Uh-huh."

"Indeed."

*

Al set the last tree down. Wiping his sweaty face, he grinned. Severus, sitting in the armchair, was completely hidden from view. Perfect.

Severus eyed the dozens of potted trees around him. "'Plants'?"

"It's Mum's Pine Forest."

"These trees aren't pine."

Al laughed. Moving quickly, he approached Severus and straddled his lap. Severus blinked.

"During Dad's active Auror days, Neville gave Mum a plant every time Dad went on a mission. So she'd have something to do and wouldn't pine," Al explained. He wriggled a little. Severus's hands gripped his hips.

"Let's do something instead of pine, hm?" Al breathed.


	9. Cracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Christmas crackers. We're getting closer to that "explicit" rating ...

**Cracking**

Now that he finally had Severus where he wanted him, Al didn't hesitate. One hand found its way into the black-with-silver hair to prevent an escape, then Al leaned in and kissed Severus.

Severus's hands on his hips tightened. Then the thin lips opened, and Severus kissed back, like he'd done under the mistletoe, full of heat and tongue and intensity.

Al wriggled closer. The promising hardness he felt through Severus's robes made him moan.

"Hm, is that your wand?" Al breathed.

"Brat," Severus growled.

"A Christmas cracker?" Al chuckled. "Will it go off when I pull?"

The door opened.

*

Severus, about to deliver a stinging lecture on the appropriateness of bad puns, froze.

"Al?" a female voice asked. "We've got more plants to move, I need your help!"

The menace trembled. Severus carefully moved back, allowing the boy to answer. And then realised the brat was _laughing_!

"Albus?" She sounded exasperated. "Come on!"

The boy grinned at Severus, eyes bright, reminding him of the older brother. Mischief and …

Severus barely caught a groan.

While he'd been busy otherwise, a slender hand had wormed its way into his robes. It closed around his cock and pulled.

The door closed.


	10. Sweet Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, here's prompt #10: Holly and Ivy! Warnings for abuse of Christmas songs.
> 
> The lyrics are from the song "Holly and Ivy". Interestingly, said lyrics also include a line about deers... Fitting? I thought so. ;)

**Sweet Singing**

Severus let out a strangled sound, gasped, and tried to push Al off his lap. His attempt was foiled when the menace gripped Severus's cock tighter and added a twist to his pull. Severus's brain shut down. All he could do was groan.

The sound of steps in the hall beyond the door roused him sufficiently to moan, "Stop."

"Why?" The question was breathed in his ear. "We both want this."

"Someone might come in…"

"And we'll hear them long before they'll see us."

A thumb rubbed gently over the head of his cock, spreading the moisture. Severus's eyes closed.

*

Yes, that was it. Al stared in fascination at Severus's face. Eyes closed, lips moist and slightly open, a faint flush to his cheeks. He was gorgeous.

And all his.

Distantly, he heard the sounds of his family. His mother calling his name. Jamie yelling something back. Lily singing. But closer were Severus's moans and rapid breathing.

All his.

Al laughed with delight, breathless and giddy. When Lily's voice rose in refrain, he softly sang along, "The playing of the merry organ –" his fingers fluttered over Severus's erection – "Sweet singing of the choir".

Severus came with a soft cry.


	11. The Forest Moved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #11: sleigh bells. Yes, they are mentioned. In passing. I heroically resisted letting Al make puns on "bells", too. So you get moving forests and kind-of-semi-public mutual masturbation. Hope you don't mind. ;)

**The Forest Moved**

Severus's breathing slowed and he groped his way back to reality. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the view of the menace licking Severus's come off his fingers.

Severus's limp dick twitched with interest.

The brat beamed at him, eyes glowing. If he'd been a cat, Severus thought, he'd been purring with satisfaction.

"I cannot remember consenting," Severus tried to growl for form's sake. It came out husky.

Al laughed and declared, "The siege was broken, the tower taken."

Severus's nostril's flared, but the boy only winked at him. "It was inevitable. It happened to Macbeth. And Saruman, too."

*

Severus post-coitus was lovely, Al thought. His eyes sparkled. The harsh lines of his face were relaxed. He looked warm and sexy.

He also looked befuddled. "What are you talking about?"

"I moved Mum's Pine Forest. You know what happens when the forest moves, don't you?"

Severus stared at him. The sparkle in his eyes became brighter. A delicious shiver ran down Al's spine.

The door slammed open. "– to heeeaaar sleigh bells in the snoooow," Lily warbled. There was a thump like a flowerpot being dropped.

Severus's hand sneaked to Al's groin.

"Two can play this game," Severus purred.


	12. All Things Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #12: hot chocolate.

**All Things Hot**

Al nearly came the moment Severus's fingers curled around his cock. Another one's touch had never been this … brilliantly mind-blowing.

Through the rushing of blood in his ears, he could hear Lily moving around. The knowledge that only Mum's trees prevented her from seeing him, them, seeing Severus's hand on his cock, added a thrill. Probably perverted, but damn hot.

So hot, in fact, that Al came embarrassingly fast, the force of his orgasm doubled by the need for silence.

He sagged against Severus and felt gentle lips on his forehead.

A resounding crash from outside shattered the moment.

*

"– and with the masses of snow thawing, the Floo got flooded but good," Potter said, wringing his damp robes. "You'll have to stay here for at least another day."

Severus nodded calmly. He'd expected that. After that crash yesterday afternoon, which had turned out to be an avalanche from the roof, the snow had been thawing steadily. Potter had Flood to the Ministry for information, using the emergency network, and even that was still faulty.

But Severus could wait.

He looked across the breakfast table. The menace sipped his hot chocolate and, putting the mug down, licked his lips.


	13. Warmth and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And prompt #13: letter to Santa. Evil prompt! It's solely to blame for the lack of more smut.

**Warmth and Hope**

Severus looked around the cramped, cold living room and sighed. The house had been icy after his week-long absence, and the bitter cold still clung to every room even after two days of Warming Charms and roaring fires in every fireplace.

Severus dropped the tea tray on the rickety table and sank into his armchair.

He poured himself a cup and sipped slowly.

The silence around him was only broken by the crackling of the fire.

Severus tried not to think about how all the fires in the world wouldn't give this place the warmth he had begun to crave.

*

Al sat in the library, surrounded by the Pine Forest. The trees hadn't been moved back yet, and he liked sitting here. It fit his mood.

He missed Severus, even though the man had only been gone for a couple of days.

Al wished he'd still believe in the Christmas Elf. He'd write a letter to Santa, _I want Severus for my own, please._ He'd be able to hope.

Hope there was more between them than a couple of days of clandestine sex.

Though Santa would probably tell him he'd already got his gift.

Al curled up. He wanted Severus.


	14. A Promise Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #14: shooting star.

**A Promise Made**

It had been five days now since Severus had returned to his own home. Al was moping.

The Floo network was running, the flood had dried. Communications channels were open, and Al hadn't even had an owl from Severus! It seemed the man was bent on ignoring everything that had happened between them.

Al stared at the clear night sky and sighed. He was acting like a cliché and beginning to annoy himself.

A shooting star flashed across the star-covered black. Al's jaw suddenly firmed.

He might not have a Floo address or Apparation coordinates, but he had an owl.

 

*

Severus stared at the article for _The Potions Pioneer_ he'd been working on. Today, it seemed, he wouldn't be able to bury himself in work as he'd done since …

No. He wouldn't think about missing something … some _one_ …

A knock on the window startled him. He looked up, then flicked his wand to let the owl inside. It lightened on a stack of books and presented its letter.

A sprig of mistletoe fell out when Severus opened it.

 _They say a wish made upon a shooting star comes true. I made a promise._

Torn between emotions, Severus shivered.


	15. Silence is Silver, Action is Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 15 was: silver and gold!

**Silence is Silver, Action is Gold**

 

The dining table was lavishly laid. Silver knives, forks and spoons sparkled. A light _Château d'Iblis_ shimmered golden in the delicate glasses. The food was excellent, the conversation light.

"I trust you spent the days of the snow well, Severus?" Lucius asked from across the table.

"We worried for you in your little house," Narcissa added.

Severus hid a grimace in his wine. "I wasn't home. I got snowed in at Potter's."

"Oh, _Severus_!" Narcissa exclaimed, hand flying to her chest in shock. "Was it awful?"

Severus thought of mistletoe kisses and moving forests and Al's touch. "It was interesting."

*

Al frowned in concentration as he wove the last enchantments. He couldn't make the Unbreakable too strong, or the surface would become opaque. Yet the glass had to be strong to hold the mild entrancing spell.

Finally, he leant back, and looked at his effort with satisfaction.

It was a Christmas bauble, a little larger than usual. The delicate material glowed golden with the magic Al had laid on it, but through the glow one could clearly see the silvery shimmer of a memory.

Al grinned. Severus hadn't replied to his letter.

Let him try and ignore _this_!


	16. Life Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt # 16: wassail. Well. I used the word.

**Life Changes**

"—more than one for fruitcake," came Mum's disembodied voice from the pantry. "Hmm, and what about a traditional wassail? It would make a nice change, and you can help preparing it."

Al pulled at face. Why was it always him that got stuck on kitchen duty? Living at home sucked.

He wondered what living with Severus would be like. Talk about sucking …

The arrival of a familiar grey owl distracted him from his fantasy, and he eagerly grabbed the letter.

 _So, Severus got snowed in with you? Lucky dog. You finally managed to get into his pants? SM_.

*

The owl was waiting for him when Severus returned home. He recognised it and approached warily. What would the menace send now?

The owl hooted and stuck out its leg. Severus saw it was carrying a shrunken parcel.

A couple of quick wand flicks later, the parcel was untied and resized. Severus could feel the magic inside, strong but not dangerous. Still, he floated the bauble out very carefully. It glowed a soft gold, but there was silver as well.

Severus floated it closer, unable to look away.

He recognised the entrancing spell a second before the memory caught him.


	17. Sweet Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another difficult prompt, though for different reasons, was # 17: Candy canes. I'd meant to use them in a more … adult fashion. But Al refused. Oh, well.

**Sweet Memory**

It was very late that night when Al felt the tell-tale tingle in his mind. Severus had opened Al's present, and the magic had begun to work.

About time. Al had got Scorpius's letter hours ago, so dinner at the Malfoys' must have been over by then. What had kept Severus so long?

Didn't matter now. The tingling had increased; Severus was inside his memory now.

Al grinned and leant back in his desk chair, contentedly sucking on his candy cane.

His letter to Scorpius could wait until tomorrow.

Al's eyes closed and his hand sneaked into his pyjama pants.

*

Severus stood frozen, eyes wide and fixed on the memory. Even without the entrancing charm he wouldn't have – couldn't have – moved.

There was Al, naked, lying on a bed. Candles painted golden lights and enticing shadows on his skin. He had one hand curled around his cock and was moving it slowly. A drop of liquid welled up and slid down … down … to where spread legs revealed an even more delicious sight.

Al's other hand followed the drop, crept further.

Severus gasped, eyes impossibly wide.

Al squeezed his cock, slid one finger inside, and came moaning Severus's name.


	18. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 18: Christmas incense. *sighs*

**What Now?**

 

Severus sat in his armchair, hands on his knees and eyes closed, trying to get his breathing under control. The golden bauble had been banned back into its box.

He wouldn't have been able to stop watching otherwise.

His heart was still hammering. His cock was still rock hard. He _wanted_. Wanted to take the bauble out, watch Al again. Wanted to Apparate to the Potters' house and … and recreated the scene.

The owl hooted.

Severus startled, eyes flying open.

The owl ruffled its feathers and hooted again.

Severus realised it was waiting for a reply.

What to do?

*

Al lay on his bed, body spent. The tingling in his mind had stopped, the afterglow was slowly fading.

Reality returned and with, perhaps, a smidgen of worry.

What now? What would Severus do? Would he reply? Or come over, maybe not tonight but tomorrow? Would he finally accept Al as a partner – or tell him he was nothing more than a horny child?

Al sighed. Too late, the charms had been cast.

Speaking of which. He cast Cleaning Charms on himself and the bed, groaning when everything ended up smelling like his mother's Christmas incense.

He'd kill Jamie. Tomorrow.


	19. Steps in a Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got written for prompt # 19: Music box.

**Steps in a Dance**

 

The night had not brought advice. Severus still didn't know what to do.

It seemed so obvious. He was aware that Al wasn't merely infatuated or in for a fuck. He'd been stalking Severus for too long to be anything but genuine. Severus ought to feel honoured someone as young and beautiful as Al cared about him.

Restlessly, Severus prowled through his house, picking things up, touching others.

It wasn't that Severus didn't … reciprocate … the emotion.

He wasn't afraid of Potter and his reaction.

Then what made him hesitate?

Sightlessly, he looked down at his mother's music box.

*

Al stared glumly out of his window. Dusk was falling. He still hadn't heard from Severus.

There was a knock on his door. Before he had time to snarl at the intruder, Lily came in, Puck on her shoulder. "Your owl's back, sourpuss."

Al grabbed the bird so fast Puck squawked in outrage.

Ignoring Lily's curious face, Al unwrapped the parcel Puck had brought him.

It was a music box, old but obviously cared for. That was all. No letter. No magical extras to the box.

Al felt choked.

"Open it," Lily urged.

It played a sweet, gentle melody.


	20. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 20: Christmas shopping, which Al refuses.

**Precious**

 

Al looked down thoughtfully at the music box, then brushed his thumb over the smooth wood.

"That's really sweet," Lily said. "Who sent it? Scorpius?"

"No."

Lily frowned in confusion. "No? But … Oh."

"Hmm."

Lily's wrinkled nose spoke volumes on her opinion of her brother's taste. Then she brightened. "You'll have to send something back! C'mon, let's go to Diagon Alley and—"

"I already sent something," Al said. Lily huffed, making him grin. "Sorry, you won't con me into Christmas shopping with you again. Owl Rose."

Lily left, muttering.

"What are you telling me, Severus?" Al wondered aloud.

*

Severus paced. He had been pacing since the owl had left.

Would Al understand? He couldn't know, of course, but he was an intelligent young man. He'd understand that the music box was precious, wouldn't he?

Or would he think Severus had sent him old rubbish?

In the end, Severus hadn't thought long about sending the box. It had seemed right at the time. It was precious to him, mostly because it had been dear to his mother. The music box had been a present from Severus's father when he and Eileen had first fallen in love.

A courting gift.


	21. Frost and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt # 21: frosted window. Includes questionable use of a music box.

**Frost and Kisses**

Al sat at his desk for a long time, staring sightlessly at the ice flowers the frost was painting on the windowpanes. Candlelight made the flowers glisten like tiny diamonds.

Al didn't see them, lost in thoughts, in trying to understand what Severus was telling him. The music box was old, true, but obviously loved. Was Severus telling Al he loved him?

A heady thought. Al couldn't quite believe it.

When his eyes itched with fatigue, he decided to give up. Tomorrow, he'd go and see Scorpius. Perhaps his friend could help him. Severus was a family friend, after all.

*

After a restless night, Severus decided a distraction was in order. Hadn't Lucius asked him for a book? That would do as excuse for showing up again.

On his way to Lucius's study, Severus passed a half-open door. He paused when he heard familiar voices. Backtracking, he looked through the door – and froze.

Al was there, sitting side by side with Scorpius. They didn't notice him, obviously lost in intense conversation.

Scorpius laughed and flung an arm around Al, who looked up with a brilliant smile.

Severus felt icy cold – until Al lifted a familiar music box and kissed it.


	22. Gifts Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt # 22: Stocking Stuffers, but they get sadly neglected. And Scorpius has such ... interesting ... ones for Al, too!

**Gifts Given**

"Merlin, Al, was that necessary?" Scorpius groaned.

Al laughed. He felt about to burst with happiness. "Yes, it was!"

"You're such a sap." Scorpius looked at him with fond contempt.

"Can you blame me? You just told me about this!"

"I said I _think_ that's it."

Al hesitated. "You ... you're …"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What? Write him a letter and …"

"No, I mean, ask him." Scorpius pointed at something behind Al.

Al turned around.

Severus stood in the open door, a book under his arm, eyes glowing and intent on Al.

*

Severus watched Al's face, heart hammering in his chest. Green eyes wide, turning away as embarrassment painted cheeks red, only to fly up to him again, almost preternaturally bright with … hope and fear and happiness and … something else.

It hurt to see.

"Severus," Al breathed. "Is this …?"

"A … sign of my regard in answer to yours," Severus said stiffly.

The next moment, Al was in his arms, kissing him.

"Saps," commented the Malfoy boy. "Al, I'll keep your presents for this. They'll be nice stocking stuffers, shock the parents, and anyway, you won't need them anymore."


	23. The Greatest Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23: Three Wise Men comes with a warning for mushiness.

**The Greatest Gift**

 

Severus looked down into Al's face – flushed, eyes bright, he seemed to glow from within. His radiant smile made Severus feel bathed in sunlight.

He couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him like that. As if he was the most important thing in the world.

It was … overwhelming. Al's emotions, his own … He couldn't remember ever feeling like this.

He hadn't believed that he would ever find … this.

As he pulled Al into a tight embrace, he thought he saw an old man smile at him, blue eyes twinkling over half-moon glasses.

"Love, Severus. It's called love."

*

Scorpius picked up the book and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Humming under his breath, he strolled to his grandfather's study.

Lucius's brows lifted when he saw the book. "Has Severus sent it?"

"He brought it."

The brows climbed higher. "He's here?"

Scorpius looked mischievous. "M-hm. Ran into Al on the way."

Lucius considered this. "Ah. Potter. Yes, I see." He frowned. "I wouldn't have thought it possible that anyone could win Severus's heart."

"Well, it took three wise men to achieve the miracle."

"Three wise men?"

Scorpius grinned at his grandfather. "Albus. Severus. Potter."


	24. Blissful to be Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt # 24: Snowed in. Unbeta'd. Sadly, no smut. *shakes head* Those boys aren't nearly as randy as I thought they'd be ...

**Blissful to be Snowed In**

 

Bliss, Al thought dazedly. This had to be what bliss felt like. He was in Severus's arms, warm and held and all his wishes had come true. Severus loved him. _Loved him._

"I love you," Al said, softly but clearly, against Severus's shoulder.

The arms around him tightened.

"Ah."

Al looked up at the quiet, choked sound, leaning back a little so he could peer into Severus's face.

Severus's lips were twisted. His browns were down in a pained scowl. His eyes were open and vulnerable, soft and warm and helpless.

Al smiled. "Yes?"

Severus's eyes blazed. "Yes."

Yeah. Bliss.

*

Lucius would have a lot to say about leaving without saying good-bye, Severus thought as he closed the manor's door behind him and Al. Or about leaving before he even greeted the host, come to that.

Severus looked into bright green eyes.

He didn't care.

"It's snowing again," Al commented.

Severus scowled at the thickly falling snow, the low-hanging clouds that promised more to come.

"Scowling? I thought you'd like to get snowed in …"

"Yes."

Holding his menace tightly, Severus Apparated them to his home.

If he had to get snowed in again, he'd rather be alone with Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Except for another drabble, written earlier but set later, so it can be an epilogue.


	25. The Icing on the Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble I wrote for prompt #4: Christmas cookies. After all the nice, low-rated stuff I had to write something naughty. :)

_One year later ..._

 

 **The Icing on the Cookie**

It had started with Al licking the icing off the Christmas cookies that his mother had sent.

Severus watched, transfixed, as Al's pink tongue flicked over the sweet, delicately worrying a sugar drop. Severus was rock hard inside his robes from the sight alone. He knew how good Al's talented tongue felt.

The brat flashed him an impish grin. "Want some?"

Within seconds, Al was naked and bent over the table. Severus fumbled his robes open and, guiding his cock to Al's hole, pushed in. Al moaned, pressing back.

Severus grabbed his brat's hips and gave both of them some.


End file.
